


Like The Wind

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Love, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Set after X2.Sometimes you need a little special help to move on. Or in other words, Jean's spirit sets about finding a new love for Scott.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men), Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	Like The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sorciere as always.
> 
> Thanks to Moswen for great beta and kind support.

**Like The Wind**

He feels me sometimes. Not that often anymore, but at times a certain look comes over him, and he stands still as if to listen to the whisper of my presence. Once he would have called my name, but now he simply listens. He can't hear me though…he never can, but once he thought he could.

It was agonizing at first to see him suffer so much, knowing that it was all for me. It had been my life, my sacrifice, my decision and my freedom, yet he had been the one to pay the price. He pretended to be strong for the others, but I knew what he was feeling. No doors are ever locked for me anymore. I can walk through any wall and any door, I can see into any soul, read any thought. I see and hear everything. I alone heard Scott cry himself to sleep **;** I alone saw him standing out on the bridge one late night looking almost longingly into the dark water…And it was I who dried his tears, and I who pushed him safely away from the abyss. Nothing is hidden from me now as I no longer hold any physical form. I should have moved on but my bond to Scott was too strong for even death to break. My elemental emotions granted me life after death, gaining me powers over the elements or rather I became the elements on a level so involved that even Ororo only sensed me a few times as a breeze on her soul.

At first I wanted him to remain faithful to my memory, but then I realized that was a selfish wish – a wish that was killing him. Looking back, I know I wasn't always there for him, and I know I didn't always treat him well…but I did always love him.

So that was why I set out to make him happy again. I didn't have to look too hard to find my perfect answer. There she was, like a vision from a dream – my friend and soul-sister, Ororo, who more than anyone lives up to her name because she truly walks in beauty. All through this she stood by him and supported him. Though she didn't admit it, I knew her feelings for him were changing and growing. The trouble was getting them together. Stubborn, proud, and both fiercely loyal to me, they were beginning to drive me mad. I can't count the times I gently pushed Ororo into his arms, broke one of her plants so he'd buy her a new one, gave him a cold so she could nurse him back to health…. I tried everything, yet they remained 'just good friends'. Worst of all was that I knew they both had nightmares due to guilt over their growing affection for each other and the fear of letting me go.

Therefore, I had to shift objective. My new target was obvious **:** Logan. His love for me had been no secret, and I felt like I owed him some happiness as well. His female candidate luckily proved much more willing, since her love for Logan was no secret to anyone but Logan himself. So I helped Rogue along, playing on Logan's protective instincts, until, finally, he realised he could love her without betraying anyone. See, his fears wasn't about betraying my memory. Logan accepts fate as it is when it comes to death, maybe because he has seen so much of it or maybe because he himself can't die. What he thought was that a man with as scarred a soul as he had didn't deserve more than one love. On top of that he fought his attraction to Rogue because he didn't want to take advantage of her. However after some hard work, not to mention a very willing helper in Rogue, Logan finally came around. I felt like a weight had been lifted from me as Logan let go of his demons and his mind and soul found rest.

They had a lovely ceremony, held outside on the lawn of the mansion. I fought not to cry on their wedding day, as I wished no rain to fall on their day of happiness. Instead, I covered them both in a warm and gentle breeze and let the sun shine all day. It was beautiful and their happiness warmed my soul so much that if I could I would have smiled.

I then went back to my main objective with renewed energy and hope. Having seen someone else find a new love made them both more open to my soundless whispers. Scott and Ororo married five years after I had left on a warm summer day – I made it the most beautiful day of the year. A few years later Bobby and the love I had given him in return for Rogue married as well.

Now as I see little white-haired, blue-eyed and mocha-coloured Jean fly around, carried safely up in my embrace while her father looks up at her with a proud smile, one arm around his wife, I know it's time. The moment has come to leave and move on-but as I see and feel the love surrounding the man who held my heart, I feel no sorrow, only joy.

I was never in doubt, but never was I more certain than at this very moment that my final decision was the right one. I smile softly, hold my love in one last warm embrace before, silently as ever, I disappear…just like the wind.

The End


End file.
